exo_forcefandomcom-20200214-history
Old News Updates
2013 May 13th 2013- This month we celebrate the 5th anniversary of Exo-Force's discontinuation. Not sure if that's a positive thing or a negative thing. :/ April 27th 2013- Melli has returned, and has been re-promoted to Moderator. Jan 16th 2013- We've just crossed over the 300 page mark, as well as the 1100 image mark. Jan 3rd 2013- I've recently been informed of a cancelled Deep Jungle set under the serial number 8116, which was going to be called the Jungle Thrasher. I was given some pictures by an anonymous user. I created a page since it was technically a set, or would have been if Lego hadn't had such bad sales. Jan 1st 2013- Happy New Year Everyone, we've almost reached 300 content pages, keep up the good work! 2012 Dec 22nd 2012- I'd like to announce the promotion of our latest admin, Jeyo Nov 4th 2012- I have returned again to make a few changes. If anyone is still out there, shoot me a PM or something so I know there are other fans still out there! May 6th 2012- Hey guys, I've made several major updates to the site, including adding download links for all the comics, added info and fixed some major errors in some of the famous battles of exo-force. Also, WOO 250 content pages, 1500 pages including talk, category etc, and almost 750 images. :) May 1st 2012- Hello guys, I'm back after a long time of being inactive, and I've been cleaning up the pages a bit, I'd love to get into some sort of Chat on Skype or something, so anyone who's interested can contact me on my talk page or email me :) 2011 June 7th 2011- Holy Meca One! We've got some new members and the wiki's back up again! March 1st 2011- Hey everyone, I have finished typing up the storyline for comic 40, to read it, please go to the exo-force topic on BZPower. Feburary 2nd 2011- Hi everyone, we just reached a total of 170 pages on the site, we're looking good so far! I'm hoping when the wiki's done that we'll have atleast 200 pages. January 25th 2011- Hey everyone, we just reached a total of 160 pages on the site, we're really pulling together, but it feels like me and ThatDevilGuy are doing most of the work, if everyone else could pitch in, this site could become even better. January 22nd 2011- hey everyone! we're almost done, just a few more weapon pages to create, some cleaning up, and adding the remaining comics (which I can't do all by myself, come one guys, help me!), I have also started working on Comic 40: The Final Battle, that concludes the exo-force series. January 21st, 2011- wow! work is really speeding up, and we have reached a grand total of 150 pages on the wiki! and on top of that, we now have absolutely no stubs, pretty much all that's left now is to make the comic pages, add pictures, and fix spelling, we're almost done! January 19th, 2011- Hey everyone! work is starting to slow down again, so please, everyone start making some edits, we're nearing the completion of the exo-force wiki! January 6th, 2011- Hey everyone! Joev14 here, I have added a new feature to all the user pages, at the bottom of your page, you will notice a small message saying "Please check out my Awards Page to see my Accomplishments!" if you click on the button that says "My Awards" It will take you to your own personal Awards page, where it will list your edit awards, page awards, Special Awards, and on Occasion, Personal Awards. Go to the Awards page to learn more about what certain awards are for and why you recieved them/one. January 5th, 2011- What the?! YAY! 2 brand new members, lets celebrate, we may not go down yet! January 1st, 2011- happy new year everyone, but unfortunatly, it's not so happy without that many members, the exo-force wiki is starting to fall apart, without that many new edits, we may be looking right at the end of our wiki. 2010 October 4, 2010- 140 articles on the wiki, but the speed of info coming in has slowed majorly, I am hoping it isn't going to happen, but I think it might... THE EXO-FORCE WIKI, may end... nobody else is editing, please, anyone who sees this, please, help this wiki. August 31, 2010- 130 articles on Exo-Force Wikia! August 1, 2010- 100 articles on Exo-Force Wikia!! May 8, 2010- We reach our grand total of 80 articles on Exo-Force Wikia!!!!! May 7, 2010- Exo-Force Wikia is Second best Archive on EXO-FORCE on the web, it's second only to the real creators of Exo-Force, on www.exo-force.com!! YAHOO!! April 29, 2010- almost 70 articles on the Wikia! April 20, 2010- Almost 60 pages are done. 2008/09 March 5, 2009- The site hasn't had a new article for 2 solid months. January 3, 2009- Is anyone still editing?! December 17, 2008- Exo-Force Wikia information traffic slows majorly. ;November 18, 2008- Exo-Force Wikia Is Fourth Best Exo-Force Database on the Web :This wiki is fourth best Exo-Force database on the web. Third is the Brikipedia's page about Exo-Force. But exo-force.com is unquestionably first. And the Exo-Force page on Wikipedia has got to be second. But we can use the knowledge of Wikipedia and Exo-Force.com to help us make a strong Exo-Force database if we use our own words and give credit to our sources. ;November 15, 2008- The Exo-Force Wiki is Born! :On November 15, the Exo-Force Wiki was started by User:Ivanovsson to end up being one of the best Exo-Force databases on the World Wide Web.